


Bond 25 in 25 - Home Soil

by Dassandre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bond 25, Bond 25 in 25 challenge, M/M, and all that goes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: This is part of the Bond 25 in 25 Challenge.





	Bond 25 in 25 - Home Soil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> This is part of the Bond 25 in 25 Challenge.

“He here, Kincade?”

“Aye. Since before the pups were born.”

“Two?”

“Three.  You’ve much to atone for, James.”

“Will you help me?”

“If I can.”

 


End file.
